In order to transfer data between computer systems rapidly and reliably, electro-optic data transmission is increasingly being used as the method of choice. Optical fibers provide resistance to electro-magnetic interference, increased security, and increased speed due to a wide potential band width. Optical fibers transmit data from an electro-optical transducer, such as a laser or light emitting diode (LED) to an electro-optical receiver which generates electrical information based upon the signal received. An optical fiber includes a core region which is coated by an annular clad. The core region has an index of refraction greater than that of the clad, so that light is transmitted through the core by total internal refraction. The optical fibers are typically either threaded onto the electro-optical components or latched by the use of connectors such "SC" connectors.
Hot pluggable optical link modules are inserted and removed from a host system, such as a data processing system and typically are secured to a port in the host system by a latching system which is accessed from the side of the module. When designing a host system, space is provided on the sides of the module to allow removal of the module, greatly decreasing the density of the optical modules in the system.
Consequently, a need exists in the art for a lockable connector which will provide a host system having a high packing density of optical link modules. Specifically, a significant need continues to exist for a locking mechanism which provides a connection between the host system and the optical link module without the need to access the module from the side.